Antara Kau dan Heichou
by Keys-sama
Summary: Ada rahasia yang hanya terjadi antara kau, heichou, dan ranjangnya. Levicentric


**Disclaimer**

**Hajime Isayama**

**Author : Queen Not Devil**

Kau tahu tatapan _Heichou_ kali ini berbeda, dia menebarkan segala pesonanya membuat kedua kakimu gemetar di hadapannya. Kepalamu tertunduk dalam, kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan?

Di sini, di ruangan pribadi _Heichou_ yang amat bersih jauh dari bakteri. Sosok yang kau kagumi tampak duduk menyilang kaki di atas ranjangnya, tatapan elangnya menghujammu sampai hati, degupan jantungmu tidak terkontrol. Kau nyaris lupa diri.

"_He_-_Heichou_… ada apa memanggilku?" memberanikan diri, kau bersuara di depannya. Cicitanmu membuat senyuman miring Levi lemparkan begitu sensualnya. Membuatmu semakin berkeringat dingin juga panas sampai kepala. Dua kakimu sudah seperti jelly, dan kau masih terus memaksakan diri untuk berdiri.

"Duduklah di sampingku, Nak. Kecuali jika ada bisul di bokongmu sehingga kau begitu keberatan duduk berdekatan denganku."

Ahh!

Kau semakin salah tingkah, memberanikan diri kau mulai maju selangkah. Duduk di sampingnya membuat napasmu sedikit terengah. Aroma rempah-rempah menguar dari tubuh berototnya. Yah, kau bisa melihat dengan jelas otot-otot di perutnya, kedua tangan kekarnya memiliki bisep yang sangat sempurna. Kau menelan ludah. Sesekali mencuri-curi pandang pada Levi yang tampak nyaman-nyaman saja bertelanjang dada.

"Kenapa _Heichou_ tidak memakai baju?" nada paraumu berujar syahdu. Di sampingmu Levi tampak menahan napas sejenak, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke lehermu, mengendus aroma tubuhmu. Kau memejamkan matamu rapat, menikmati hembusan napas hangat Levi yang beraroma mint, perutmu bergejolak.

"Kau keberatan aku seperti ini?" bisik Levi seduktif. Kepalamu menggeleng beberapa kali. Kau tergugu, lidahmu mendadak kaku, satu kecupan di pundakmu menghantarkan getaran aneh sampai dadamu.

"_He-Heichou_…"

"Bukan kah ini tidak adil?" Levi terus melontarkan nada-nada menggoda, membuat matamu kian menggelap tertutup napsu. "Kau akan melepas pakaianmu sendiri? Atau aku yang harus merobek pakaianmu yang benar-benar mengganggu?"

"_Heichou_-"

"Panggil aku Levi, Bocah." Levi tampak sudah tidak sabaran, tangan kanannya merengkuh pinggangmu, menarikmu ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Dia tersenyum miring saat mendengar irama jantungmu yang begitu lincah, kecupan singkat dia berikan pada bibirmu, membuaimu dalam kenikmatan fana yang walau sudah sering kau dapatkan darinya, tetap saja memabukkan luar biasa.

"Levi…" kau memanggilnya parau. Tubuh panasmu menggeliat tidak nyaman haus sentuhan. "Apa kita akan melakukannya lagi?"

"Hanya jika kau memohon padaku." Levi masih terus menggodamu, menarikmu sehingga duduk dalam pangkuannya, merasakan betapa kerasnya dia untukmu. Hanya jika bersamamu. "Katakan…"

Kau menggelengkan kepalamu cepat. Masih berusaha mempertahankan kewarasanmu, wajahmu sudah memerah karena malu, dan dia… paling mengerti bagaimana cara untuk mengendalikanmu.

"Katakan, Nak." Elusan di perutmu naik ke dadamu. Kau memejamkan matamu rapat, pelintiran di dada kananmu membuat napasmu kian terengah. Dan dia sama sekali tidak memedulikannya, dia justru sengaja membuat dirimu semakin panas, semakin bergantung padanya dan tidak akan pernah bisa lepas darinya.

"Levi…"

"Hm?"

"Kumohon…" membuang harga dirimu, kau memalingkan wajahmu balas menatap iris kelamnya. Pusaran hitam yang begitu pekat juga dalam. "Sentuhlah aku."

Dan Levi tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Dia melemparmu ke ranjangnya. Dia menindihmu, melampiaskan segala emosi yang dirasakannya. Dia menghujammu, begitu penuh, begitu dalam, membuatmu melayang merasakan surga dunia yang dia berikan.

Yah, hanya Levi yang bisa memberikannya.

Karena tanpa dia, eksistensimu sama sekali tidak ada gunanya. Keberadaanmu benar-benar tiada artinya.

**Fin**

**Ahahaha… lagi iseng2 ngebayangin Levi, tiba-tiba tercetus ide nista kayak gini.**

**Jujur aja, badan saya panas dingin sendiri pas nulis ini. Tadinya mau dihantam aja ampe selesai. Tapi ternyata saya belum punya mental yang bener2 kuat. Maaf kalau mengecewakan.**

**Semoga terhibur sama drabble rate M yang pertama kali saya tuliskan.**

**Terima kasih untuk yang bersedia baca dan review.**

**Queen Not Devil**


End file.
